Even Misery Needs Company
by Maken.Kamui
Summary: Waka decided to try and reason with Yami, 50 years after the Ark of Yamato crashed into Laochi Lake. When he got there, he didn't exactly think he'd see Yami crying all alone... [Slight Waka x Yami and Yami x Amaterasu]


Maybe I could reason with him? He once was our deity, it can't be too hard... I'm not sure why he's done this. Yami was always a kind man whenever I saw him... What happened to him?

**[Third P.O.V]**

Waka slowly and carefully examined the sunken ark. It's been 50 years... 50 years since it crashed into here. Yuki, an Oina tribesmen warrior comments about it to his friend, Samui, a lot. But it was the middle of the night, not one member of the tribe was out. The blond sighed and teleported himself inside. It was pitch black, the once blue lights were now red and it was freezing cold and smelt of decaying flesh from the celestial genocide.

In the middle of the arc was a dim, red light shining upwards which would take him where he needed. He needed to reason with him... To calm down. Yami just needs someone to vent to. Especially if it was the one who caused it. It isn't the best idea but it's better than nothing.

Waka hesitantly walked up to the light and in seconds he was in a large room.

**[Waka's P.O.V]**

The room seems to be empty. Where is he? He can't leave this arc, anyway. He doesn't know how. "Yami...?" I quietly mutter, looking around. My heat rate quickens as I begun to think _what if he's watching me? What if he'll attack me? _

These thoughts soon dissipated as I saw him. The fellow Moon Tribesman huddled in a corner far from me. I swallowed hard and walked towards him, the faint sound of crying could be heard. ...Wait.. Crying? Was Yami... Crying?

I stared at his back for a brief moment before crouching down to his height and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Yami tensed up on an instant and whipped his head to look at me, wide eyes blood shot from crying. "W...Waka!?" Yami sounded more than shocked to see me. Something I'm not sure is good or bad.

"Tokoyami..." I mutter. He stands up, shaking slightly and glares at me. "Go away...! Now! How dare you come here!?" His voice is just as shaky as his body. "Yami, I've come to listen to you...! You must have a reason for what you've done!" I take a step forward but Yami takes a step back. "Like hell I'd tell you!" He snarls.

"Yami... Please..." I slowly reach out my hand to the ex-god. He rejects it. "No... No...! Go! Leave me be, Ushiwaka! If you don't leave now I won't hesitate to kill you now...!" The shorter haired blond yells.

I grab his hand quickly, it's freezing cold as if he's been dead for these 50 years of being trapped. Yami tried to yank his hand back but he seems to be too weak from crying and can't muster enough strength to do so. "Please, just tell me what's wrong!" I tighten my grip on his hand and he goes silent with occasional sniffles.

"...No... Nothing... Nothing is wrong..." His voice is almost at a whisper. I bring him closer for a hug and he tries to shove me away but soon gives up.

Suddenly, he begins to cry onto my shoulder. "D-dammit... This is your fault! If you hadn't of come along, none of th-this would have happened! You should have s-stayed on the moon where y-you belonged!" Yami sobbed. "I'm sorry, Tokoyami... I truly am." I pat his back gently.

He shakes his head rapidly and his crying became harder. "No! No y-you aren't! You're lying! You never cared!" I honestly don't even know what I did but I can't ask him that, it might set him off or something. Amaterasu forbids that happen.

**[Yami's P.O.V]**

I hate him! How dare he come back!? Everything he's done!? Why... Why haven't I killed him yet? That's right... It'd upset Amaterasu. But why do I care? She doesn't care for me. She never cared for me. Thinking this made me cry even more. Dammit... Why am I letting this bastard see me like this?

He begun to hold me tighter and smooth my hair. "Go away..." I choked out. Waka just shakes his head. "Non... Not till you tell me what's wrong." He whispers. I slowly open my eyes, tears still falling down my cheeks. I grip his shirt tightly. "Waka... look at me..." I mutter. Waka hesitates a bit but he manages to trust me.

I'm taller than him by a foot so I pulled him up by his shirt and practically smashed our lips together. I could feel him tense up but slowly ease up.

**[Waka's P.O.V]**

Best let him do what he wants... Even if he won't tell me straight out what's wrong... Even misery needs company.


End file.
